Dosei ni kawatte
by Hametsu to Tanjou no Senshi
Summary: Hotaru Tomoe was once an innocent, normal girl. Once. This was before an experiment of her fathers goes horribly wrong, causing her to end up Possesed by the evil entity Mistress Nine, changing her life in many dark ways. Will the Silence, the true Senshi within her awaken in time to stop the worlds end? or will she be its orchestrator under Mistress Nines control.


Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to Sailor Moon or anything canon related to Sailor Moon. I can claim ownership on any Original Characters created.

Warnings – Slight Violence, Possession, Dark themes potentially used, Potential for minor small cases of bad/dark language

Important header notes: First Person view of Sailor Saturn – Hotaru Tomoe , and an observational - outside view, as if Hotaru is watching what Mistress Nine sees , without being able to interact with it.

Will use the Japanese where I find it more appropriate. Sailor Senshi, Japanese Transformation phrases, Attack names, Character names, as well as a few random phrases that I feel fit in.

Will add original characters where characters aren't described, such as Hotaru's class, they're mentioned, but names never were. Don't worry, no new Senshi.

Will be using mostly Anime continuity rather than Manga. No Cyborgs involved :)

=============================================BREAK====================================================================

**Prologue - Sins of the Father - Whats going on, Daddy?**

My name is Hotaru Tomoe, I've only recently just celebrated my 8th birthday, with Keiko-Mama and Souichi-Papa. I got lots of lovely presents, including a really nice black dress with dark flowers on it, its so pretty! Mama also said she was going to give me a really cool necklace like hers, I love you Mama.

We live in the Azabu-Juban area of Tokyo, I go to elementary school there, whilst Mama takes care of the house, and helps Papa who works so much! Papa works both at a lab, and at a school. Mugen Gakuen, the school is called, I think it means Infinity Academy. I'll be big enough to go there in a few years, and maybe Papa will be one of my teachers! I wish Papa would get rid of that mean lady Kaori, though. She always picks on me and treats me so horribly.

"You probably don't understand what Miss Kaori meant, Hotaru, think nothing of it," My Papa always tells me.

"But Papa, she told me I was useless, and that you liked her more than me," I wish Papa would believe me.

"You know that's not true Hotaru, just ignore it,"

How can Papa keep a woman like that as his secretary? At least Mama hides me from mean Kaori! I think Kaori might be an evil person, because no one is this mean to a child!

Today me and Mama are going to visit Papa at work. Papa is a scientist; he does work with 'different regions of space to our own', but that's too complicated for me to understand. He asked us both to be there because he's finally getting to use something he's been working on for ages, and he's very proud of it. I think Mama might understand his experiment, she was a scientist too before she had me, so she helps him out occasionally. Just as we were going up the steps to Papa's lab, I tripped, and the last thing I saw was the concrete before I hit my head.

=============================================BREAK====================================================================

"Mistress Nine and Germatoid, do you hear the voice of your master, of Pharaoh Ninety?"

Germatoid was the first to reply, as Mistress Nine was still going through the plan in her mind. "Yes master, I hear you,"

"And you, Mistress Nine, why did you not heed my call," Mistress Nine snapped out of her trance. "Apologies Master, I was going over the plan, I wanted to make sure it was executed perfectly,"

"Such dedication to my cause, I see. I, Pharaoh Ninety, will one day have control over the universe, when you get me the grail's power, and you will all have a place in my empire,"

Mistress Nine was still musing over the plan. "What's so special about this girl, the one you want me to take over?" Germatoid's thoughts echoed Mistress Nine's statement, this girl seemed normal, nothing special.

Pharaoh Ninety's voice echoed through their minds once more. "Ah, yes, the girl. She is no normal girl; that much you can be sure of. She has a hidden power, dormant from her past life, not yet ready to awaken. In her past life, she was one of the largest threats to us, as her power was that over death and silence. She was a Senshi, a Guardian of the planet Saturn. Her goal was to protect the galaxy from invaders such as us, but as of yet, the Senshi still sleep,"

Both Mistress Nine and Germatoid's eyes widened in horrific surprise, that such a little girl could contain so much power. However, while Mistress Nine felt an almost sadistic glee about being able to possess such a power, Germatoid questioned whether the child could be controlled.

"Now is the perfect time to enact our plan. If we could control the power of silence, if we could cause silence to fall, then the world would be mine. The galaxy and the universe would follow shortly after. By possessing this girl, Mistress Nine, you will become the Messiah of Silence, and using the power of the grail, you will herald my coming, and bring about the world's end."

"I understand, and I will achieve this," Mistress Nine intoned coldly and calmly, though inside she was bursting with anticipation.

"You will lie dormant until the Grail is discovered, whilst Germatoid will control our interests on the planet, by creating using the professor's knowledge and our evil monster eggs, Daimon, that we can use to rule. Our agents are already on the surface, awaiting your command. Kaolinite and the Witches 5 will give you the aid you need to complete this long task I set before you, it will take many years, but the wait will be all the more worth it, be ready, the plan begins soon,"

Both Germatoid and Mistress Nine spoke in unison "Yes, Master,"

=============================================BREAK====================================================================

I awoke on a Sofa? Why does Papa have a Sofa in his lab? That wasn't there last week. Maybe it's because he's been working so hard so he slept over. Papa and Mama were standing over me, whilst Kaori was … by Papa's experiment, what is she doing! "Papa, your experiment! Kaori is doing something,"

"Oh she's just helping me out Hotaru, think nothing of it," This was what he said, but I knew something was up. Something deep inside me told me she was doing something really bad. I was right. Kaori was sabotaging the experiment, but I wasn't certain how or what she was doing, and Papa wouldn't believe me! He never believes me when it comes to Kaori! Papa no baka!

A horrible alarm started ringing. Papa seemed suddenly frantic "WHAT HAPPENED? Everything seemed fine! EVERYONE GET OUT QUICKLY, IT'S GOING TO BLOW,"

Kaori had an evil smile on her face, and that was the last thing I saw, the alarm's shrill noise was too much, I fainted from the pressure, but I could still hear what was going on around me. Papa was closer to the door, but Mama ran back to get me.

"I WILL NOT LEAVE HOTARU, NO MATTER WHAT, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE INSTEAD, I WILL NOT LET THIS EXPLOSION CLAIM MY DAUGHTER!"

Keiko-Mama, please don't die, I love you!

I could hear Papa's frantic footsteps running back towards us. "I CAN'T GET TO YOU, KEIKO, HOTARU! PLEASE DON'T DIE, PLEASE, I LOVE YOU BOTH," At least he forgot about that horrible Kaori.

The alarm got louder. It was all I could hear. Then…nothing. I could only see darkness. Was I dead? Were Mama and Papa dead too?

=============================================BREAK====================================================================

At this point, from inside the shielded space of the experiment, Mistress Nine and Germatoid both appeared.

Germatoid spoke first. "Souichi Tomoe, your experiment has failed, and it has cost the life of your family. How much do you want your daughter back?"

Souchi replied "I'll do anything, ANYTHING, just give me back my Hotaru! I don't care what happens to me,"

Mistress Nine, in an amused voice, chirped in "Anything huh? Very well, you know what to do, Germatoid,"

The dark spirit left the containment vessel and entered Souichi's body. "Ahh, now we can begin, now we can form the Death Busters, as our Master commanded. Finish the objective, Mistress Nine, prevent the awakening of the Senshi, and secure our future,"

=============================================BREAK====================================================================

A dark, shadowed form entered my body. I felt something dark grow within me, as if a demon had entered my soul and was trying to destroy me from within. Yet, there was a presence, however faint, keeping me from being completely engulfed, a silent presence, maybe this was my guardian spirit?

Suddenly, I saw light. Was it the light at the end of the tunnel, guiding me onwards? No. It was …real? I was alive? But how? I was dead, but now I'm not? I guess I was given a second chance, but should I be grateful? Was it was supposed to be my time? Mama was gone, that much was for sure, I couldn't feel her in my heart anymore.

"Papa…What, happened? Where…where am I?" Papa had carried my body out of the lab, we were by his car. "We're going home Hotaru, today was too much... too much for all of us, I lost Keiko, your mother, and I very nearly lost you too. I don't know what I would have done, if I had lost you both,"

I wasn't sure what happened, but I felt different. Somehow I felt darker, like something evil was inside me, something dormant, beyond my control.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH," I let out an involuntary scream, as something happened to my body. Something horrible, the pain was intense, my body convulsed hard, but I was conscious through it all, I felt it all, I felt it all happen, I knew what happened. I felt horrendous pain, like my body was being torn in half, like I was being burned alive; my entire body felt like it was on fire. It felt like it lasted forever, I thought I was going to die again.

I blacked out again, hoping to sleep for days and wake up in Mama's arms, like it was all just a bad dream but deep inside, I knew that will never happened. That would never happen ever again.


End file.
